


For I May Not Remember Myself

by Khazuki



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khazuki/pseuds/Khazuki
Summary: Had this idea ages ago. Finally getting it off my to-do list.





	For I May Not Remember Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea ages ago. Finally getting it off my to-do list.

Her lips are warm against your own, and full of enough vigor that you can feel her pulse, but when you cup her face to draw her closer, one cheek is cold ash beneath your palm, while the other is slick with hot tears.

 

“Please," she breathes, "remember me.” She sounds nearly pious.

 

“I will,” you promise, enfolding her in strong arms. You always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Try horse but hole.


End file.
